Whamon
TylomonDigimon Masters DolphmonD-Power 3.0 |to=Neptunemon MarineAngemon |java=Kōhei Kowada |javan=(Frontier) |enva=Peter Spellos |partner= Kenta Kitagawa |s1=Whamon (Champion) |s2=Aircraft Carrier Whamon |n1=(Ja:) くじモンThis name comes from the original design submission eventually developed into Whamon. Kujimon |n2=(Ja:) ホエーモン完全体 Whamon Perfect |n3=(Sr:) Китомон n dub Kitomon |es=Whamon }} Whamon is an Aquatic Mammel Digimon. It lives in the deep oceans of the Net, and has a large build. Its enormity is of the highest class in the Digital World, and due to that enormity, it carries a volume of data that couldn't be processed by a normal computer. Although it has been possible to confirm it as the same species as those in File Island's coastal waters, this Whamon, which lives off of Folder Continent's coast, and whose appearance is totally the same, has surpassed the previous in both offensive ability and vitality, and accomplished a digivolution to Ultimate. There is a phantom "White Whamon", which is being pursued by Hookmon. Attacks *'Blasting Spout / Jet Arrow': Shoots a jet of water from his blowhole. *'Tidal Wave': Generates a giant tidal wave that destroys everything. * Design Whamon is essentially a large sperm whale-like Digimon that has a brown shell on its head and back with visible spinal cord and ribs. It's eyes have degenerated and it has cables in place of them. It has three pairs of fins with the dorsal fins being the largest. The phantom "White Whamon" pursued by Hookmon is a reference to . In Digimon Fusion, KingWhamon is whitish grey. The only known land mass of the Island Zone, King Whamon Island, is fused with its shell which has expanded to cover its lower jaw. This is likely a reference to the mythical . Etymologies ;Whamon (ホエーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Whamon is a Variable which restores 25% of DP to one ally. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Whamon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon in line 56. Digimon Tamers A Whamon was among the Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Whamon are enemies in the Dark Taichi's Crevasse. The Whamon card, titled "Force Chip", restores all of one Digimon's parameters. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digital Monster D-Project Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon and to MarineAngemon. Digimon World 2 Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon and Ikkakumon, and can digivolve to MarineAngemon. Whamon belongs Ice speciality and has special attack, Tidal Wave, which hits and lowers the attack power of all foes. Digimon World 3 Whamon (Ultimate) can be found in Seabed via Amaterasu City and Amaterasu City by fishing. Digimon World DS Whamon digivolves from Gekomon, and can digivolve into Plesiomon. Whamon is also found at the Under Sea Drive. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Whamon is #250, and is an Ultimate-level, Technical-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 240 HP, 242 MP, 128 Attack, 122 Defense, 115 Spirit, 90 Speed, and 51 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Mist Cape4, and Collector3 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon and can digivolve to MarineAngemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Whamon, your Digimon must be at least level 32, with 6000 Aquan experience. Whamon can DNA digivolve to GigaSeadramon with Gigadramon, or to Vikemon with WereGarurumon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Aquatic Digimon Category:Aquatic Mammal Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon